Don’t Mess With Psycho’s
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: a one shot about a Friday afternoon in Crowler's class, sleeping students, and armies of things that attack! no real pairings just a lot of crack! rated for mild language just to be safe DONT YOU DARE FLAME MEH!


**Don't Mess With Psycho's**

Angel: this was inspired by 15animefreak15's oneshot called _Chronos Goes ByeBye!_

Chazz: it's pretty much what the title says!

Angel: along with mine!

Chazz: o god!

Angel: this is pretty much what life at DA would be like if my friends Heather (hermione494) and Ani (animefreak) and when we got really pissed off!

Chazz: RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

Angel: hehhehehehee!! So ya! Enjoy my craziness and read that other fic that I mentioned!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: just die already!!! (pulls out a machine gun and goes to town on the weapon) only own idea!

* * *

"-And so you see class! That is the difference between a trap card and a magic card!" Crowler said, finally ending his lesson. It was the last class of the day, and it was a Friday. So ya. Many people were in lala land. And that totally included Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Jesse and three other Ra students. One Ra student was wearing a knee length lime green skirt, flip flops for shoes, and an average Ra yellow blazer that was open and went to her ribs. Under the blazer was a red sleeveless shirt. Her hair was also lime green and was wavy and went down to her hips. Her eyes were a nice hazel color. Her name was Heather Brent.

The girl that was sitting on her left was also in a yellow blazer that went to her ribs and was open with a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front underneath it, blue jean Capri's, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and went all the way to center of her back; even though it was in a ponytail and was colored a bubblegum pink color and her eyes were a nice calming, yet mischievous, blue. Her name was Tara Kensei.

And finally the girl on Heather's right was also in a Ra blazer that stopped at the ribs. Under that she had a blue tang top that had beads around the neck. For pants she had black cargo pants that went to the knees. For shoes she wore blue sneakers that had no back to them and could just be slipped on. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands and her hair was a light blue and was worn in braided pigtails that went to just below her shoulders in front of her. Her eyes were also blue. Her name was Angel Arr. All three girls had their arms crossed on the desk with their heads on them. It was obvious that they were sleeping.

"MS. ARR!! MS. BRENT!! AND MS. KENSEI!!!" Crowler shouted as he threw the chalkboard easer at them. It hit Angel on the head, and then went to Heather and then Tara. The three girls were so surprised that they fell back in their chairs.

"WAH!!" they all shouted as they landed on the ground with a loud _THUD!!_ "I THINK I BROKE MY ASS!!" they shouted in unison as they jumped up and rubbing their asses. This caused Jaden and the others to wake up too and fall back in their chairs. They then started to hold their heads in pain.

"I THINK I BROKE MY SKULL!!" they all shouted. This caused an up roar full of laughter for the rest of the class. "What happened?" they all said in unison still holding there heads.

"AND WHO BROKE OUR ASSES!!!?!?" Angel, Tara and Heather shouted, still rubbing their soar butts.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE SLACKERS!!" Crowler shouted, his face as head as it could get with anger. "YOU THREE FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!! DETENTION FOR ALL OF NEXT WEEK!!! And you havta stay after class and clean up!" he said with an evil smirk.

"But Jaden and the others fell asleep too!" Heather shouted in their defense.

"But I expect it from them! You three live in the Ra dorms and are full fledged Ra's! Those slackers all life in the Silfer dorms! So this kinda thing is to be expected from them! But not from you!!"

"That and the fact that their some of the best duelists in the whole freaking school and you don't want to get on their bad side!" Angel said with a snort. "You won't even watch us duel!"

"That's because you never have a chance because you're always frolicking in the forest playing with animals!!" Crowler said started to calm down. But not really calming down.

"Is it our fault that we love the squirrly wirrly's?" Tara said with hearts for eyes at the thought of her precious squirrels. "And you give us detention every other day so we can't duel you dumb ass crossdresser!!" this caused the class to start laughing again. And this time Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse and even Chazz started to laugh.

"No, I don't think he's a crossdresser Tara!" Angel said putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"YOU DON'T!?!?" Tara, Heather and Crowler all shouted.

"THAT WOULD BE INSULTING TO OUR GENDER!!" Angel thrusted her arms up to make a point. The class, including Crowler, face faulted. "And I can't call that thing a boy cause that would be insulting my smexy Jesse! So, what is that thing? A she-male? An alien? A monster?"

"I have no idea my friend!" Heather said jumping from her face fault and holding her hand to her chin in thought too. "But it sure as hell is ugly! Ew!! Lets poke it!! someone get a stick!"

"Heather…" Hassleberry said slowly. The three crazy chicks looked at him. "I don't think that you wanna poke that goo!" he said pointing to Crowler. Everyone started to laugh.

"Don't insult the goo!" Syrus said. "It looks more like kitty litter!"

"Ya!" Tara shouted. "My Sy is turning into a psycho like the rest of us!!" she ran over and glomped him. "HE IS TURNING TO THE LIGHT!!"

"LIGHT?!?! WHERE!?!?" Jaden said looking around for the Light of Destruction.

"Right here!" Heather said as she took out a flashlight and flashed it in his face.

"MY EYES!! I DON'T WANNA SEE THE LIGHT!!"

"Heather! Save some for Crowler!" Angel shouted. Heather shrugged and started to go threw a bag labeled "Only for Crowler".

"SETTLE DOWN YOU SLACKERS!!!" Crowler, who seemed to wake from his shocked coma, shouted. All the other students sat down and were quiet, but the others were all standing and yawning.

"Well we did settle down!" Jesse said smiling. "Just didn't sit down!"

"OOOO! Loophole!" Angel said happily while jumping up and down.

"QUIET!!!" Syrus got out of the glomp fest with Tara and sat down. "YOU THREE!!" he pointed at Tara, Angel and Heater. "YOU ARE NOT ONLY STAYING AFTER NEXT WEEK, BUT ALSO WILL BE SUSPENDED!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?" the three girls shouted. The boys eyes widened as big as the moon. "WHY!??!"

"For yelling in class, disturbing the class, sleeping in class, swearing in class, the list goes on and on!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" all the boys, cept Chazz who didn't care, but he'll get his own later, yelled out.

"Do you want to join them?! THEN SHUT UP!!"

"O NO HE DINANT!!" the girls shouted. "THAT THING DID NOT JUST TELL MY HASSLEBERRY/SYSY/JESSE TO SHUT UP!!!" they then started to walk down the stairs and towards Crowler.

"STOP IT!! GO TO YOUR SEAT!" he was getting nervous now. As he started to sweat bucket after bucket, the girls finally made it to him and all three looked him straight in the eye. "GO AWAY!!"

"YOU DO NOT MESS WITH PSYCHO'S!!" all girls shouted getting right up in his face. "AND YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THEIR MEN AS WELL!! OR THEIR FRIENDS!! And do you know what happens if ya do?!" suddenly Crowler got a back bone.

"No I don't know and I don't care! Go to the Chancellors office! You three are suspended until further notice!" he then started to shove them out of the door. "GO!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" he heard a weird noise and stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" the girls were growling. "O boy"

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU SMUCKING IDIOT!!" they shouted while turning around on their heels to face him. "AND IF YOU TOUCH US AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!!"

"What are you going to do?! You're just students!"

"This" all three girls snapped their fingers at the same time. The ground started to shake violently.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" everyone in the room, cept Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz and Jesse. "RUN FOR THE HILLS!!" they all started to run for the doors, but something stopped them and came threw the doors and blocked their paths. What was in their way were thousands and thousands of monkey's, squirrels, and exploding Chao's (think Sonic) came running in. the monkey's surrounded Angel, squirrels to Tara and Chao's to Heather. They all glared up at Crowler with their little paws, or whatever the Chao's have, crossed over their chests. "WHAT THE HELL?!!?"

"Where did you get those things?!" Crowler shouted.

"These aren't things!" Heather shouted. "These are our armies that answer to our beck and call!!! So our little armies: ready for some feeding?" all the animals and mutants got gleams in their eyes and smirked evilly. "Then: ATTACK THE THING!!" all the little creatures charged and tackled Crowler to the ground.

"CLASS IS OVER FOR THE WEEK AND YOU NEVER SAW THIS!!" Tara shouted.

"And if you did and tell Shepherd or agree with Crowler, WE GIVE ANI SUGAR!!" Angel said. Everyone nodded and scrabbled out of the room. Tara and the others walked up to the boys. Tara grabbed onto Syrus, Angel to Jesse, and Heather to Hassleberry. "Shall we go enjoy our weekend guys?"

"Yup!" all the boys said. They all started to walk out.

"That was weird! And I don't care if you give her sugar! I'm telling Shepherd about this!" Chazz said as he darted for the door. but he was stopped by 3 of the squirrels. "Out of the way you Flea Markets!" he tried to kick them away, but the squirrels climbed up his pants and started to run around his pants, biting where ever they could! "OW!! HEHHEEHE!! STOP-OW!! IT!! NO!! YOU-OW!! HEHEHEE! STUPID-OW! RODENTS!!" it seemed that they were having fun. But then the squirrels stopped and jumped out his legs. "That's better!" just then a foot came down from the ceiling and smushed Chazz.

"it would seem that Blaire finally had a growth spurt!" Heather said gawking at the foot. Everyone nodded and went out another door away from the foot.

"GET THESE ANIMALS OFFA MEH!!!" Crowler shouted. But he was all but forgotten and were left at the mercy of the squirrels, monkey's and **BOOM!!!!!!! **exploding Chao.

**The end!!!

* * *

**

Angel: bleh! I hated how that turned out! I think that this was one of my worst ones!

Chazz: I got smushed by a foot!

Angel: yup! So, review or the armies will attack!! Cept Ani and Heather cause they own 1/3 of the army (sweatdropps)

JUST REVIEW!! -Angel


End file.
